The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Jamesbrittenia hybrida with compact habits and large pink flowers. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Jamesbrittenia hybrida ‘cv.4-323’. The pollen parent is unknown as the new variety ‘DANBRIT7’ is a result of open pollination, in which the pollen parent cannot be identified. The new variety was discovered in October 2005 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANBRIT7’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in November 2005 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.